souladventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Swords and Souls: Neverseen
Swords and Souls: Neverseen is a sequel to the massively popular game Swords and Souls developed by SoulGame Studio and published by Armor Games Studios. The game was released for Steam on 22th July, 2019. General About Swords & Souls: Neverseen is a unique RPG where leveling up takes skill! Create, train and upgrade your character as you please, discover The Neverseen and its eccentric locals, and battle across the lands to foil an evil witch's plans! * Addictive and evolving training minigames to train your character's stats * A fast-paced blend of real-time and turn-based combat * Face hordes of enemies across the Neverseen and its wild environments * Tame pets and meet colorful mercenaries, both to fight beside you * Vary your playstyle with six types of weapons, passive skills, and unique rings * Upgrade your home and training grounds for stat and experience gain * Buy equipment, invest in the local museum, go shopping, fishing and more! * Keep playing in the post-game endless mode with randomized encounters * Online leaderboard to share your high scores * A light-hearted story filled with surprises and humor (The Boss Battle music is based on "Dark Sanctum" by Visager) System Requirements Character Stats hidden Inventory Under inventory you will find all of your items. Those items are unlocked through the Blacksmith and are not lost on death. There are 12 rank items, where 1 being the weakest and 12 being the strongest. Always equip the stronger items! Every next rank increases the armor by 1.3%. Weapons: There are 6 types of weapons and each of the weapons has a special attack. Pick your weapon based on your play style. Armor: There are 6 pieces of armor you can equip. Those pieces increase your armor, so you should always equip the strongest piece! Note that your helmet can be toggled by clicking the helmet icon on your portrait Bows/ Throwables: Here you will find your bows and throwables. Bows increase the Ranged Damage where as throwables DO NOT affect stats and trigger automatically. Rings: Rings are very powerful in this game. At the beginning you can equip only 2 rings, however you can buy books from the Marketplace and increase the size up to 5. Here are the books you should buy: Here is a list of all available rings and their powers: ( More rings may be added, bear with us!) Other: The last tab is divided into three sections. Section I Section II Section III Skills Finally the skill tree. I will list all the skills and what they do. In the tutorial you can read about into which skills to invest. I highly recommend that you experiment on your own, because you can reset the skills whenever you want and it does not cost anything! Skills will unlock with your training, so train .. a lot! Once you reach Rank Soulmaster you will unlock the most powerful skill in the game: Omnisoul. As you can see the skills are divided into the 5 abilities and into active and passive skills. The active skills have a SUPER (unlocks at level 3) and a MEGA (unlocks at level 5) ability, so you should be investing into those first. Melee Ranged Soulcery Defense Agility Omnisoul Pets Pets are companions that will fight for you. They level whenever you pick them to fight with you. You can also increase the level of new pets using Super Candy from the Marketplace. Currently there are 11 pets available and you will get Achievements by taming them. Taming requires you to have the Flute and play the correct notes 3 times. There are multiple locations for all of the pets, however I will list just a single location for every pet to keep it simple. * Tamer Beginner ** Tame 3 pets * Tamer Passionate ** Tame 8 pets * Beast Lover ** Tame all pets Economy The basic currency in this game is Bronze. The more you progress, the more Bronze you get, which then stacks into another currencies and there is no limit to it. To be able to fit the numbers I will use the following formula: 1x10^x = 1 followed by x zeros. What to spend your money on: You should spend your money on: * Weapons * Training camp * Museum investment * Market * Home Upgrading your Home only gives you XP boost, which is not important at all. Always buy the best weapons you can get and the rest you should invest into the Museum, so you can get a passive income every day. You should buy all the items from the Market and after that you can start upgrading your Home. Spend earned Clovers in the Museum for additional money. Fishing When you start a new game you start with an empty aquarium that you can find in the Museum. The goal is to fill the aquarium with all of the fishes available. And who doesn't love a full aquarium anyway? Here is the complete fish collection: To start fishing you need to have a fishing rod. You can buy it once you unlock the Market. (More fish may be added in the future, please bear with us.) Clovers: Clovers are items dropped by enemies upon death, or by training. the chance of them dropping can be increased by purchasing a gold and platinum version of a clover in the shop. they can be used to feed a mushy in the museum. the mushy can drop the following upon feeding it a clover: 1-2 clovers, potions, exp, tickets for a free consumable in the shop, and soulons. Roadmap: Please let me know what else I should add/ change. List of things I am going to add in the future: * About System Requirements * Town / Home * Update Info * Market * Museum * Clovers * Investing * Aquarium * Books * Armor * Monsters/Pets * How to get 100% Ship of Imagination * Tavern Quests * Mercenaries * Pets Garden * Black Smith * Weapons, Bows/Throwables * Training * Where to invest * Camp upgrade * Ranks and Trophies * Economy * Achievements * Fishing Tutorial Category:Game Category:RPG Category:Steam